


Breathe

by Miss_Cynder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, Gags, I needed to get this off my chest, Short One Shot, Whipping, dom!Bro, no talking allowed, sub!Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cynder/pseuds/Miss_Cynder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot in which a large Texan man takes care of a little miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

“ Breathe.”

One, two, three.

_Crack!_

Roxy gasped, shifting on her knees ever so slightly, feeling the sharp kiss of the leather across her back. It was warm, it was wonderful – it was exactly what she needed.  
“I said breathe, little miss.” Said the voice, rumbling from the dark. She took an exaggerated deep breath, trying her best to regulate it before it hitched again when she felt a light whisper of touch on her shoulders. It was followed by a warmer, stronger touch – his mouth, running up her neck to the soft spot under her jaw that made her shake and sag against him. He hissed with the sudden contact, the both of them overloaded with sensation and heat.  
“ Oh miss Roxy…” He groaned, his strong arms wrapping around her slender frame, and she felt safe – so safe, safer than she’d ever felt before. She wished she could tell him, call out to him, but he’d ordered her not to speak a word. And she always obeyed him, was always a good girl.  
When he moved away from her she almost whimpered with disappointment. She could smell him, so close to her, and her lips parted in anticipation. A cool object pressed against her mouth, forcing its way gently inside until she had to stretch her jaw to accommodate it – she bit down and tasted the tang of rubber. She felt the hug of leather straps around her head, holding her exactly where he needed her to be. She heard a whip crack just feet from her head, strong, menacing.  
Delicious.

“ Now, little miss, you can make some noise.”


End file.
